Milo Giambetti (Drew Cheetwood)
|occupation = Deception Fitness Director Personal trainerStated September 28, 2012 Stripper |residence = Milo's apartment Apartment 7ESeen May 2, 2013 Port Charles, New York |parents = Maximus Giambetti |siblings = Max Giambetti (paternal half) |romances = Lulu Spencer (unrequited love; kissed, 2013Only because she couldn't remember her husband.) Connie Falconeri (kissed)Although Milo thought it was Kate and it was unwanted Sabrina Santiago (dated) Epiphany Johnson (crush) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Milo Giambetti is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He has been played by actor Drew Cheetwood since 2006. Background Backstory Milo is the son of big time mobster Maximus Giambetti and the younger half-brother of Max Giambetti. Max and Milo have a typical brotherly relationship and often share hilarious banters. Milo currently works as security for mobsters Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan along with his brother Max. Milo has also had a long time crush on Lulu Spencer. He fell for Lulu, when she needed protection and came to stay with Sonny, who is a long time friend of her father Luke Spencer, at Greystone Manor in 2006. He and Lulu have gone on one date, but besides that they never gone beyond being friends. Milo treats Lulu with the utmost respect and courtesy and would do anything for her. In his spare time, Milo likes to dance and cook. Along with his brother Max, Milo divides his time between being one of the primary bodyguards for Sonny's sons Michael Corinthos and Morgan Corinthos, and being one of Sonny's drivers. Milo and Max were also the main bodyguards for Sonny's wife Brenda Corinthos and her son Alec Scott before they left Port Charles and returned to Rome. Milo is still young and a bit inexperienced, but he has always been shown to be sweet, sincere, loyal, trustworthy, and well mannered. He follows instructions well and is always willing to help out, but can sometimes get ahead of himself and dive right into a situation with getting the full details of the problem. 2013- In February 2013, Milo is at the Haunted Star's Valentine party and Felix Dubois mistakes him for being gay. In March 2013, Milo asks Sabrina Santiago out who is infatuated with Dr. Patrick Drake. Milo helps Lulu by letting her stay at his place while she is hiding from her family. His brother Max decides to make Lulu leave Milo's, but Lulu doesn't want to go back to Dante. So Milo decides that he will stick up for Lulu and say that she is not leaving. Max heads to Sonny's office and tells Dante that Milo and Lulu are together. Lulu starts making out with Milo. (4-30-13) After seven years working for Sonny, Milo quits his job as a bodyguard in the Corinthos organization to become the head fitness director at Lucy Coe and Laura Spencer's relaunch of their business, Deception. References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional strippers